


Under His Skin

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Series: Taking care of the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry John, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, only kinda, pissing john off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a way to get under Johns skin and it works in your favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Skin

My hand rubbed across my breasts over the thin cotton t-shirt I was wearing. I was so hot for him, I just couldn't stop touching myself. He was older than I was but something about this man turned me on ever since I met him a bar somewhere in west Texas. 

“Are you wet for me baby?” He whispers quietly over the phone.

“I need you here with me John, oh please.” I beg, arching my back as my fingers find their way inside me. 

“You know I can't do that baby, I'm on a hunt with my boys.” He says.

“Your boys are grown adults, John, they can take care of themselves for one night and you're only an hour out. I haven't had your cock inside me in so long, honey...please.” I whine. He sighs on the other end of the line and a smile spreads across my lips as I know I've finally gotten my way. 

“I want you naked and soaking wet when I get there, do you understand me?” He commands as I hear him rummaging for his truck keys.

“Yes Sir.” I say teasing him as I hang up and take off my shirt, leaving me completely bare. He loves it when I do and act as I’m told. 35 minutes of torture go by and finally, theres a knock on my bedroom door. “Come in baby” I chime. John Winchester walks over the threshold and he has half of his clothes ripped off before he reaches the bed. 

“You got here fast, God, Ive missed you.” I say as he crawls on the bed, his eyes taking in my naked from. He takes my head in his hands and lays down the law, as his thumb carresses my bottom lip.

“Listen here little miss, First I'm going to fuck you hard, and frankly, I don't care if you come.” His tone calm, yet commanding. His face is sincere but I can see the pain behind his eyes as I realize what a brutal number of hunts this man has had. All I wanted to do was to make him better, to relieve his stress, but that wouldn't happen unless he took his anger out on my body. 

“Then I'm going to eat you out until you scream my name. And before I go I’ll make love to you, but after that I can't stay long.” I nod in agreement and before I can take a breath, John has me flipped over on my stomach. His hands squeeze my ass and spread my cheeks. His breath hitches when he sees my pussy dripping wet from him. 

“Oh baby, you're so wet for Daddy, look at those lips so creamy just how I like them.” He purrs slowly as he coats his dick with my juices by sliding himself like a hot dog in between my folds. I moan in response feeling myself tighten in anticipation. Without warning he slams into me with a loud groan. I moan and try to keep up with his pace. He grabs my hips hard, leaving bruises behind as he continues his assault on my body. He was fucking me hard, but I wanted him to do it harder and rougher. I'm on the verge of coming when he blows his load inside me as he lets out his signature growl of release. I moan in frustration from my lack of bliss and its almost as if I can hear him smiling. He catches his breath before he pulls out and turns me over. His lips touch mine and our tongues start dancing to a familiar rhythm. Slowly he begins his journey to the apex of my thighs, sucking and biting my skin along the way. His tongue starts lapping up all the juices we created together and I can hear him slurping his come out of me as I close my eyes. His lips begin sucking on my clit as I can feel his fingers pushing their way into my core. Before I can buck up my hips, his other arm comes up and holds me firmly down on the mattress. 

“Oh John, fuck, that feels so good.” I whimper. He hums against my lips in agreement. His finger start to curl in that famous come hither motion and my g-spot sings as I can't hold it in any longer. I come with a loud cry and try to arch my back against his hold, still twitching under Johns tongue. He continues sucking and my body is in such a heightened state of awareness, that I'm not sure if his tongue is pleasing my clit, or ripping it in half. The mixture of pleasure and pain from the sensitivity is overwhelming and my entire being began shaking from the high. 

“I want to come on your cock, baby please. ” I protest. Without taking his lips away from my body he shakes his head vigorously, his teeth lightly scaling the bundle of nerves, making me moan louder than before. 

“I told you I would be down here until you screamed my name.” He said calmly “You just screamed, so it doesn't count.” That smile forming on his lips. I whip my head back on the pillow as he doesn't stop torturing me with his tongue. Soon I'm mumbling incoherent sentences and not making a lick of sense. My next orgasm is close and I know what I have to do if I want him to fuck me the way I've been wanting for so very long. Ive had this plan devised in my brain for awhile and I decided this would be the perfect time to do it. He was in the right kind of mood to have angry sex and I knew just how to piss him off. I began to smirk when I felt that familiar sensation growing hard in my belly and I knew I had to focus. I came with a force that could not be matched and I screamed. “Oh god Dean!” 

His mouth froze against me and he slowly pulled away, sitting between my open legs. I was still riding out my orgasm when he spoke. 

“Did you just…” His face in a state of shock. I looked up at him with hooded eyes and winked so he would understand my intentions. I had had sex with Dean a few times and he was great, but John was better. John never liked hearing about any of my past lovers, but he did know about Dean, he just choose to ignore it because I was his. “You filthy whore!” He yelled as he climbed on top of me, aggressively grabbed my waist and slammed himself into me. I cried out at the pain, certain that he tore my pussy in the process. This is what I wanted. I wanted him to get so angry and take it all out on my body. I wanted to feel him come as his despair dissipated. He continued fucking me as hard as he could, and I pulled him down and began whispering in his ear.

“You like fucking my hot cunt, don't cha baby?” I sneered. His hips lost their rhythm and he moaned against my neck and I could tell he was close, as was I. “You gonna fill me up with your load and claim what's yours? Dean never fucked me like this honey, don't stop!” My dirty talk faded into screams of his name mixed with obscenities as I lost myself in my climax. Johns hips jerked a few more times as he dumped himself inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and let out a sigh. After I quit shaking, he pulled away and flopped on his back on the bed, pulling me with him so that I was half on top of him with my head nuzzled in his neck. With the rising and falling of his chest and his heart steadying itself, he kissed my forehead.

“Youre not mad?” I asked. Not wanting to pry but wondering why he was being so sweet. Normally, John just layed there and as soon as I tried to cuddle he was out the door, leaving me with his come still warm inside me.

“No baby doll, I'm not mad. Just promise me one thing…” He said, his voice rough and somewhat muffled from him talking in my hair. “What's that?” I reply softly.

“When I'm gone promise me you'll take care of Dean just like you took care of me tonight. I know he would go crazy if you said my name instead of his, and frankly that's something I wanna see.” He chuckled.

I knew he was going to sacrifice himself for a shot at that damn yellow-eyed demon. I was the only one he confided in; if his boys knew, they would freak out and try to stop him.We made sweet love in the middle of the night, just as he promised, then John kissed me on the head and got up and began getting dressed, only to come back to bed and wrap me in his arms. I fell asleep with head against his chest, his hair tickling my face. When I awoke the next morning he was gone and there was a single red rose on my nightstand, with a note that read: ‘Take care of my boys, I'll be seeing you. JW’

 

That was the last time you ever saw John Winchester.


End file.
